Talk:The Scout vs Tracer/@comment-24750734-20160529172424
Gonna copy paste what I said on the FF G+ community Scout: + Physically Stronger + Far more durable + More variety in weapons + Far better at close range and is great at getting up to it + Likely faster reaction speeds + Faster on feet = Likely equal on experience = While worse at long range, isn't helpless at it - Probably slower then Tracer when's she's teleporting - - Time manipulation screws him over - Time manipulation and Teleportation will piss him off greatly and put him off focus Tracer: + Time manipulation and Teleportation are a huge help + Far better at long range = Likely equal in experience = Pulse Bomb MIGHT (and that's a big might) be able to kill Scout = While she is better at close range, Scout can defend himself - Weaker - Less Durable - Teleportation doesn't account for actual speed and is snail compared to Scout on Bonk - Less weapons, doesn't even have a melee one - Time manipulation has a lengthy cool down - Piss poor at close range - Teleportation, while handy, isn't very useful in combat and only really used as a get away card Who I think will win: Looking at the surface, this seems like an easy win for the Overwatch pilot. Teleportation and Time Manipulation completely screw Scout over and the pistols do dat chip damage. However, looking into to it, it's not like that at all. Scout has notable calcs that put him above Tracer's output, including a large building level durability feat (which scales to his weaponry) and Mach 55 with the Bonk. Even without the Atomic Punch, he should be atleast Subsonic in running speed via scaling to the Soldier, and a bullet timer in reactions. So basically, if Scout got close enough, he could kill Tracer without too much trouble. However, the key words being close enough. Tracer is good at keeping people at a range, with Blink + Recall + Super Fast Pistols. Buuut, remember, Blink and Recall have cool down times, with Recall having a whopping 12 seconds. While it doesn't seem like that much for bloody time manipulation, in fast paced battle or game like Overwatch, it could be the factor of life or death. The pistols wouldn't do any outstanding damage to Scooty-Wooty, and while she's good at keeping people at a range, getting up close and personal with someone is Scout's bread and butter. Add that in with multiple useful weapons that he may or may not get (Boston Basher, Mad Milk, ect, and I think you got a win for the fastest TF2 class. I'm probably a bias TF2 fuck who is ignoring the multiple City Level-MHS+ level Overwatch feats, but from what I'd gather, I'd say the youngest of the 8 Boston Brothers will take this. In my honest, TF2 wanking opinion, I'd say the winner is 'Scout ' btw if anyone wants the calcs I have them on hand.